


Loud house + dc universe challenge Lincoln x Harley Quinn

by Joey420



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Justice League - All Media Types, The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Fire, Fire Powers, Harem, Harley Quinn - Freeform, Harley Quinn x Lincoln, Ice, Ice Powers, Lincoln Loud x Harley Quinn - Freeform, Loud House, Multi, Sister Fight Protocol, lincoln loud - Freeform, super hero, super powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:48:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29339304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joey420/pseuds/Joey420
Summary: Ok so here's a challenge for everyone on Archive of Our own who is interested or just looking for ideas or inspiration so please give it a chance and check it out.
Relationships: Lincoln Loud x Harley Quinn, Lincoln/Harem





	Loud house + dc universe challenge Lincoln x Harley Quinn

Ok so here's the challenge.

Ok so it was doing the sister fight protocol when Lincoln Loud had enough, he couldn't take much more of his parents never listening to his side of the story and always taking his sisters side and letting them do whatever they wanted. So Lincoln Loud leaves and goes to Gotham where he meets a beautiful woman who after hearing Lincoln Loud story agrees to take him in and trains him.

As they discover that Lincoln has super powers, the power to control and bend fire and ice. Lincoln Loud now lives a new life in Gotham along with his new adopted aunt who took him in, who is none other than Catwoman. Years later a 18 year old Lincoln Loud who just finished his training with Catwoman now begins his journey to become a hero and use his powers and training to protect the weak and innocent and his new home from evil. And along his journey he meets Harley Quinn before she even meets the Joker and they fall madly in love together and it was this love that saved Harley from going insane when the Joker forced her into the very chemicals that made him who he is. And with Harley Quinn surviving her encounter with the Joker thanks too Lincoln and batman eho Lincoln had no choice but reveal his true identity to Harley. And now Harley Quinn will join Lincoln as a super hero and becomes partners and a team. Lincoln Loud sisters Lily and Lisa will come to Gotham to find Lincoln as they got a hint that is where he lives and they were captured by a villain who used them too lure out Lincoln and batman out. Lincoln who now works together with batman to keep Gotham safe, comes to rescue the two loud sisters and Lily and Lisa finds out Lincoln is a superhero and decides that they want to help. With Lily being Lincoln sidekick and Lisa helping with new gear and better suit for Lincoln, Lisa and Lily along with Harley sometime later in the future convinced Lincoln to return to royal woods and see the rest of his family with his now married wife Harley Quinn and there new born son. Can Lincoln forgive the rest of his family like he did Lisa and can his sisters stop fighting over who gets to spend time with their nephew and who the better aunt is. Ok so if you want Lincoln to have a harem then you can choose 2 lovers too join Harley Quinn as his lovers ok.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment if you accept the challenge.


End file.
